magis_shorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rulings
Turn and Review= Who Goes First Like most TCGs, players can decide who goes first by tossing a coin or playing a game or rock, paper, scissors. Full Turn Calculation #Draw Phase - #Set Up Phase - #Battle Phase - #Resolution Phase - #End Phase - Vitality Points A player's life force. Both players begin the Duel with 10,000 Vitality Points (VP). If either player runs out, that player loses the Duel. VP is reduced by destroying a player's monsters, the Bae Number of a monster's HP is subtracted from the attacking monster's POW. Five Hundred Mana Points Eachh player starts the Duel with 2,000 MP. At the start of each turn, each player is given 500 MP to use as they wish. Primarily at the Draw Phase but also whenever MP is needed during the other phases. But it's wise not to squander it all at once. MP and Tribute Costs When it comes to Summoning a monster or activating an Item Card, there is always a maitenance cost to use said card. Cards that have a MP (Mana Point) Cost have "'''MP'''" on the top left corner while monsters that have a Tribute cost have "'''TRI'''" in place of MP. =Other Rulings= Six Player Multiplayer Deck Sharing Status Effects *'''Frozen''' - *'''Poisoned''' - *'''Bleeding''' - *'''Cursed''' - *'''Rogue''' - *'''Paralyzed''' - *'''Asleep''' - *'''Hypnotised''' - *'''Infatuation''' - *'''Confused''' - =Types of Monster Cards= Basic Monsters [[Basic Monster]] The most straight forward monster type. Requiring he least amount of effort to put into play. This type is ridiculously easy to use that is recommended that it is recommended this type compromises the majority of any deck's monster ratio. Zealot Monsters [[Zealot Monster]] One of few monsters that have a Tribute Cost, and possibly the simplest of the bunch. Duo Monsters [[Duo Monster]] Double Monsters are basically two monsters in one card. Unlike other monster card types, Double Monsters are capable of attacking twice. You can choose one of the two effects, or both on the same ten, entirely your choice. Evolution Monsters [[Evolution Monster]] Evolution Monsters are a good method to use when Zealot monsters and Item Cards are simply not enough. When you Evolution Summon, all you simply have to do is place the Evolution Monster on top of the required monster for Evolution Summon. Fusion Monsters [[Fusion Monster]] Fusion Monsters are one of the best options o use in a Duel. To be properly Special Summoned, Fusion Monsters must first be Fusion Summoned (unless otherwise specified). Most Fusion Monsters have a set of Fusion Materials, which are listed on a blue box above the the card's text. These are the materials used to perform the Summon of that monster. When Fusion Summoned, he Fusion Materials are stacked under the Fusion Monster. Sidekick Monsters [[Sidekick Monster]] While more or less similar to Basic Monsters, Sidekick Monsters do have a bonus effect that activates when certain monsters are in play alongside them. Hybrid Monsters [[Hybrid Monster]] Hybrid Monsters are the go to monster if your deck has little to no Item Cards. Hybrid Monsters can be played either as a Monster Card or as an Item Card. Legendary Hybrid Monsters [[Legendary Hybrid Monster]] Legendary Hybrid Monsters are basically Hybrid Monsters that can be treated as Legendary Items. Phalanx Monsters [[Phalanx Monster]] Phalanx Monsters are monsters best described as a one man armies and are the perfect way to bypass the rule of summoning 1 monster per turn. Phalanx Monsters spawn Tokens to represent the army at your disposal. If all Tokens summoned by a Phalanx Monster is destroyed however, that Phalanx Monster goes with them. Cemetery Monsters [[Cemetery Monster]] Cemetery Monsters are one of the most insidious a player can have in their deck. Cemetery Monsters not only give you a quick effect once discarded and sent straight to the Cemetery, but when the Cemetery Summoning criteria have been met, you can Cemetery Summon them from your Cemetery straight tothe field. However there are some cards that prevent revival, so Cemetery Summoning can be rendered bull an void. Twin Creatures [[Twin Monsters]] Twin Monsters are a special type of Monsters that offer unique gameplay mechanics. If you have Two Twin that share the same effect, you can Special Summon both without paying MP. But of course, ou can Summon any Twin Monsters of your choosing. If 1 Twin Monster Zone is filled, you can only Summon Twin Monster. If both Twin Monster Zones are filled, you can't summon any Twins Monsters. Ritual Monsters [[Ritual Monster]] Ritual Monsters are monsters that must be Special Summoned with a Ritual Item Card. Ritual Monsters are Special Summon-only monsters. This means that they cannot be Normal Summoned or Tribute Summoned from the hand and cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished unless they were first Ritual Summoned. Manga Monsters [[Manga Monster]] Manga monsters are a breed of monsters that have a cartoonish appearance. They are capable of attacking the opponent directly and nearly all have the Skill called '''Cartoon Physics'''. Yokai Monsters [[Yokai Monster]] Yokai monsters are monsters that have an effect that they can be returned it to its owner's hand during the Battle Phase and negate any battle or effect damage that the owner would take. The designs of most Yokai monsters are based on icons from Eastern mythology. Fae Monsters [[Fae Monster]] Fae Monsters are very similar to Yokai Monsters. A Fae Monsters can be trigger while in the hand, and they react to destruction, attacks and damage, providing bonuses and acting like hand traps. They also have effects related to Battle Position control, allowing its controller to search for a monster or stall the opponent's moves; they share a feminine, delicate, appearance. And thirdly provide useful bonuses while they are face-up or when flipped face-up. Their effects range from searching to burning, or even milling the opponent's deck or giving bulk to a monster. While Yokai Monsters are based on Japanese mythology, Fae Monsters are based on Celtic mythology. Maestro Monsters [[Maestro Monster]] Maestro Monsters are is musical themed monster. Maestro Monsters commonly grant benefits to monsters or gain more powerful effects depending However Maestro Monsters are most powerful when used in conjunction with a Sound Stage Card. Dream Monsters [[Dream Monster]] Dream Monsters are one of the more interesting types of monster cards. Similar to Exalt Monsters, Dream Monsters require 1 Specific Monster to be summoned. But instead of Tributing that monster, you stack the Dream Monster you want to summon on top of the monster needed needed to summon that Dream Monster. What's most interesting is that whenever a Dream Monster is targeted for an attack or effect, the player to switch between the Dream Monster and Dream Material monster, negating the attack or effect and preventing any battle or damage for the rest of that turn. They also have positive effects that aid the player and other monsters they control?l, such as stat buffs, drawing cards, VP gain, etc. Dream Monsters also have cute, fantastical, vibrant and light hearted looks. Dream Monsters allude the fact that the one monster is presumed to be "asleep" while the other is active. Nightmare Monsters [[Nightmare Monster]] Nightmare Monsters are basically the polar opposite of Dream Monsters. They basically have the same summoning mechanic as Dream Monsters. But one thing they differ from Dream Monsters is while Dream Monsters have effects that aid the player, Nightmare Monsters have effects that damage the opponent and their monsters. Also, while Nightmare Monsters appear more grim, dark and monstrous in contrast to Dream Monsters. Unit Monsters [[Unit Monster]] Unit monsters are a special type of Monster with some unique effects. One being if there are two or more Unit monsters on a player's side of the field and one of them is declared as an attack target, that player can change the target to another Unit monster he/she controls But the most interesting thing about Unit Monsters is that they don't necessarily play an offensive role, but more of a supportive. Unit Monsters act like Equip Item Cards, granting the equipped monster stat boots, Skills and effects, but instead of equipping that monster, you stack a Unit Monster underneath the monster of your choosing. When a monster equipped to a Unit monster is attacked, the Unit Monster(s) loses HP instead of the equipped monster, and gets destroyed should their HP hit 0. Program Monsters [[Program Monster]] Program Monsters using 2 or more monsters of the same Type or Attributes as Program Materials, with those monsters also being the same Type ore Attribute as the Program Monster. When an Program Monster is Program Summoned, the Program Materials are stacked and placed underneath the Program Monster Card. To perform an Program Summon, 2 or more monsters with the same Type or Attributes must be used as the Ptograms Materials. Token Monsters cannot be used as Programs Materials. Gemplify Monsters [[Gemplify Monster]] Cryplify monsters (pun of Gem and Amplify) are monsters that at used to Prism Summon Prism Monsters. They will be no Normal Cryplify monsters, because it is a part of their effects to be equipped to a monster to perform the Prism Summoning, and once equipped to a monster, it is treated then (becomes) as an Item card (no longer a monster), and can't be returned to the monster cards zone, except if there is an effect that can do it. Gemplify monsters have a Multiple factor at the bottom right of corner of the artwork frame. Gemplify monsters have one drawback however. If your opponent controls "Skill Drain", you won't be able to perform a Prism Summon since they need their effect. Prism Monsters [[Prism Monster]] To Prism Summon a Prism monster, you must Summon 1 Gemplify monster, and activate its effect to equip a face-up monster you control. After that, you can Prism Summon your Prism monster by sending both the Gemplify monster and the equipped monster (Prism Material) to the Cemetery. However, the Spectrum (located at the bottom right) of the Prism monster must be equal to the MP or Tribute Cost of the equipped monster X (multiplied by) the multiple factor of the Gemplify monster. For example, to Prism Summon "Prismatic Dragon", you have to equip a Cryplify monster with Multiple factor "x2", like "General Crystaline", to a monster with an MP or Tribute Cost of 4 (4 x 2 = 8) or any other case which result will be 8. Prism Summoning requires only 2 monsters (1 Gemplify and 1 face-up monster to equip). Totem Monsters [[Totem Monster]] Only after a Totem Material i.e. an Equip Item Card listed on a Totem Monster Card's summoning requirements, is equipped successfully to a corresponding monster, can a Totem Summon then be attempted. There will be straight forward ways to do this e.g. generic Monsters with generic Equip Item Cards, but the most powerful Totem Monsters will require specific cards. Totem Monsters are the embodiment of power lying within a precious totem. Corrupted Monsters [[Corrupted Monster]] Corrupt Monsters are monsters that are identified by an existing non-corrupted counterpart. Corrupted Monsters also have a twisted, sinister appearance compared to their original forms, which can be especially striking if the original form was that of a benevolent monster. Almost all Corrupted Monsters share the same POW, HP, DEF, and Type with their non-corrupted counterparts. They also share the same Attributes, albeit with the primary Attribute being Shadow. However, one drawback these monsters have is that they are heavy reliant on the card "Kingdom of Corruption". Deck Master Monsters [[Deck Master Monster]] Deck Master Monsters are monsters that can be used and played of itself (doesn't require special summoning methods). A Deck Master monster can be Special Summoned at any time during the Duel. Each card has its own effect as a Deck Master Monster. Titan Monsters [[Titan Monster]] Titan Monsters are the broadest definition of the saying "go big or go home." Titan Monsters simply require tributes to be Special Summoned. Titan Monsters usually have high stats and some powerful Skills and effects. Exalt Monsters [[Exalt Monster]] Exalt Monsters are perhaps one of the most powerful monster types in the game. Exalt Monsters have a similar summoning requirements as Evolution Monsters, ableit a bit more restrictive. Lord Monsters [[Lord Monster]] Lord Monsters are the perfect choice if your sick and tired of your opponent summoning huge beat sticks that can nuke tour field easily. Lord Monsters can be brought out in various was, but nomatter the restrictions or cost, the payoff may just be worth it. Primordevil Monsters [[Primordevil Monster]] Primordevil Monsters are basically the more diabolic and hellish versions of Lord Monsters. God Monsters [[God Monster]] God Monsters are a player's nuclear option when they find themselves in a bit of a bind. Considered to be the most powerful type, boasting high stats, powerful Skills and effects, these monsters are perfect to turn the tables when times are tough. =Item Cards= [[Item Card]] Types of Item Cards Legendary Items [[Legendary Item Card]] Sound Stage Sound Stage is a kind of card that's activated in the Sound Stage Zones. It affects both players and has a property called the Bass, displayed as a number on the bottom left corner of the artwork frame. Generally, the Bass is like the length of a song in minutes, rounded down. Sound Stage Cards are used to perform combos specifically with Maestro Monsters. When activated, it cannot be destroyed or replaced in any way other than its own ruling. During the nth End Phase (n being the number of Contract Turns), send the card to the Cemetery, this is a ruling and cannot be negated =Playing Field